HEr Knights Light
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Title is based off the opening song Ayakashi Night After returning to the human world Masa takes Yoshi to a secluded mountain top leaving him there. between trying to figure out how to seal Karasumori & keeping their relationship a secret Yoshi learns that a new enemy threatens to take Tokine from him & the sight. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_Yoshimori?" Tokine said and as he turned around she slapped him across the face hard enough to cause him to fall backward. Everyone around them watched as the events unfolded. Yoshimori rubbed his cheek as Tokine glared at her, "don't go and do things on your own! I always knew you were reckless but this? This is definitely the stupidest most thoughtless thing you have ever done! Do you know how much trouble and worry you caused to the people around you?"_

_Yoshimori looked down, "I'm sorry."_

"_I won't forgive you." Yoshimori looked back up to Tokine, shocked by her reply, "I'll never forgive you. If you keep this up, if I loose you someday because of your dumb-"_

_Tears ran down her face and sobbed into her hands, Yoshimori stood up stammering to say what he wanted as he tried consoling her. "Tokine I'm-I'm so sorry. Please, I mean I didn't- I wasn't- ok I'm an idiot and I just had to go there." Tokine looked at him through her hands, "I knew there'd be consequences but-but I just had to avenge Gen's death. Otherwise I'd never be able to move on. I'm truly… sorry."_

_Tokine wiped her eyes and walked to him, he looked up in time to see her put her arms around him. She held him and cried, " There's one thing you still don't seem to get: Yoshimori, in the same way you use to think about Gen. There are people here who hurt when they see you get hurt. Please be more careful."_

"_I'm sorry." Yoshimori said before closing his eyes. _

_Tokine felt his weight against her and then slip from her arms. She knelt down with him calling his name. His brother Masamori walked over and picked him up announcing that his rash brother was just asleep. Tokine just smiled at the sleeping form of the one who single handedly took out the Kokuboru._

A light shown through the curtains of his room waking Yoshimori, he opened his eyes from his sleep and sighed. That day after he destroyed the Kokuboru and Tokine had in a way saved him, played over in his mind. _Tokine, _Yoshimori smiled they hadn't talked much since then and it had been almost 2 months. A knock on the caught his attention, he looked up and told who it was to come on in.

It was his older brother Masamori, coming to pick him up for something he wouldn't say. "Are you ready Yoshi?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Yoshimori said annoyed and he yawned. Masamori just raised an eyebrow and looked in the nearest corner where a suitcase and a bag lay full and waiting. "Give me a few minutes." Masamori nodded and left. Yoshimori watched him then sighed and began gathering his things.

When he walked out of the house he ran into Tokine, who was talking with his older brother. Yoshimori glared as she grinned at something he had said. When she looked at him Masamori turned around and asked if he was ready and Yoshi just nodded. He looked away from Tokine's eyes and turned away and Tokine looked down for a second as Masamori announced he was gonna go talk with grandfather for a moment and left the two alone.

"So you're leaving?" Tokine asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah." Yoshi said cringing inside at the emotion in her voice and the tension in the air between them. "I won't be gone long probably all summer."

"Why? I mean I know why but why did you choose to go along with Masa?" Tokine looked up from looking at her hands.

Yoshi smiled but still didn't face her. "I just feel like I have to. I want to become stronger." He looked back at her then looked up. "I can't do it here."

Tokine cocked her head and waited for a reason. When he didn't give one she whispered, "You're strong enough as it is." He turned around to face her, his face calm and serious. _He's so oddly calm, _Tokine said then added aloud. "Why do you still want to become stronger? Like I said, your strong enough already."

"You know the answer to that." Yoshimori said and before he could remind her Masamori came back out and told him they were leaving. "Alright, Masamori. I'll see you when I return Tokine" With that Yoshimori followed his older brother to the headquarters of the Night Troops. Tokine watched them leave and felt stupid for feeling lost as the two turned the corner and disappeared. She sighed and went back home to get ready for the day. _

Chapter 1: the knights return

As promised, Yoshimori came back just as the sun set. He walked into the grounds of Karasumori Academy as he heard a familiar scream. He took off immediately to save the girl he loved for years and not too soon either. She and his grandfather were fighting two ayakashi that was stronger than they had thought. Shigemori was fighting them off when one slipped through his defenses and went after Tokine.

That was Yoshimori's cue, he made a kekkai and trapped one and blocked the other. Tokine had closed her eyes as the monster came after her. Yoshimori acted too quickly for Shige to see. He destroyed the ayakashi and disappeared, but not before he left Tokine had gotten a good look at him.

It was like this, with Yoshimori appearing randomly throughout the next couple weeks helping out as he could without being seen. When he wasn't fighting he was sitting out of sight watching Tokine do her job and only showed himself when she really needed it.

A month later Yoshimori walked into the school and quietly absorbed the comments and looks everyone was giving him. Apparently no one recognized him until his friends saw him and walked to their class together. Yoshimori sat in the back of the room like he always did but unlike before he sat back and watched everyone pour into the room. Everyone was surprised to see him back, sitting up, and paying attention.

By lunch his arrival was known to everyone, but Tokine who didn't care for listening to everyone's comments and talk. She shook her head and sat in the courtyard under a tree to eat her lunch that was when she saw him. He was going to his usual spot on the roof, and at first she thought she was seeing things. When he stopped he turned around and their eyes met and he smiled, and then waved. She watched him disappear onto the rood and immediately got up and ran to meet him.

He was lying on his back, hands behind his head, appearing to be asleep. Yoshimori smiled, sat up. "Hello, Tokine."

"Y-Yoshimori?" Tokine watched him and all he did was grin and nod.

"Huh? Hey wait why are you crying?" Yoshi asked. He watched as her lower lip quivered, she hit her knees, and threw herself at him. The force of her sudden hug, knocking him back town. Tokine said nothing as she cried into him and Yoshimori only held her. "Tokine?"

Tokine sat up just as suddenly as she hugged him and she looked at him. "I'm just… happy to see you. You don't know how hard it's been without you."

"Oh? And what has been so hard?" He asked with that oddly calm look he had months ago.

"Well," Tokine sighed, "your grandfather had to take your place at Karasumori and it wasn't fun at all. It was more annoying than when you were there."

"Oh gee thanks…" Yoshimori said glaring at her.

"I even told Madarao and Hakubi that I'd rather have you there than your grandfather. They just kind of looked at me like I was crazy." Tokine chuckled slightly, "but I meant it."

There was a silent pause as the two got caught up in their own thoughts; they were only broken by a question from the Yukimura girl.

"Just intense training." was all Yoshimori said and he stood up as the bell rang.

"That's it?" Tokine asked. She stood up and faced her friend, "you're not going to tell me where you went or what you did?"

"Ah, you don't wanna know, Tokine, just sweaty intense painful training." He grinned that trade mark grin of his and left. Tokine followed him, glaring at him the whole way home, trying to get him to tell her something else about what had did and where he went. Yoshi just grinned and shook his head.

When they got to their houses Yoshimori rolled his eyes and gently pushed her back to her house's gate. "See ya later Tokine." he said and quickly enter his home. He shook his head and called out to someone, but no one answered. "Mhm where is everyone?"

Yoshimori shrugged and walked into the kitchen, to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed the orange juice and shut the door. When he shut the door he noticed a note addressed to Toshimori, his younger brother. Yoshi just shrugged and poured a glass and put the carton back. As he sat down and drank his juice and ate a few cookies, the door opened and his younger brother walked in.

"Yoshimori, you're back!" He said running over to his older brother.

"Yeah, it's great to be back." Yoshi said and heard the door open again.

"Dad! Yoshimori's back!"

Their father walked in and greet both and asked Yoshi how things went. They received the same answer as Tokine, but he gave a little more info. He told them Masa had taken him to some mountain, but that was all that was said.

While Yoshimori waited for night to come he sat in the dojo behind their home and meditated. Shigemori found it all suspicious and tried multiple times but all those times he never got an answer or a full sentence as a response.

It was just getting dark when Yoshimori left and knocked on his ghost dog partner's dog house. Despite their bickering and annoying one another in the past, Madarao exclaimed how much he missed his stubborn master.

When they go there things seemed normal and it irritated Yoshimori. So he got up and patrolled the grounds, "you seem uneasy tonight Yoshi."

"I'm not use to just waiting like this." Yoshimori said as he walked.

"Where did you go exactly?" Her voice sounded annoyed and tired, but it caused both Yoshi and Madarao jump. "And don't give me that "training" crap"

"Well, Masamori took me to this mountain area near the headquarters and left me there to my own devices."

"He did what?" Madarao and Tokine said in unison.

"Heh yeah, he told me it would help me with learning about myself and my "powers". At first I didn't get it and tried like hell to leave but he put some damn barrier around the place." Yoshi sighed, and then smiled, "but I'm glade he did."

"Little Yoshi is glade of something Masa did?" Hakubi chimed in.

"Well, yeah, I mean I learned a lot about myself that I didn't know."

"So it was you." Tokine said her tone changing and her smiled held something other than a friendly gesture. Yoshimori didn't need anymore explanations and he nodded. "I knew it was you, I just knew"

Madarao narrowed his eyes and grinned at the two, "what's this I'm sensing? Is it, mhm, affection?" Hakubi nodded and grinned himself

"What was that?" Yoshimori said his face red.

"Oh nothing just observing." Madarao grins, waving the boy away with his paw.

Tokine rolled her eyes, smiled and blushed at the same time. "You're seeing things Madarao!" Yoshimori yelled and turned his back on the dog. "Now let's go we have a job to do."

No sooner did he say this, a strong ayakashi showed up and they began to fight. The fight lasted longer than they anticipated and Tokine's energy was slowly draining. Yoshimori didn't fail to notice this and stayed in front of her. _This isn't good, any longer and Tokine won't be able to last, _Yoshimori thought as he created another kekkai. _I know what I need to do. _He straightened up and exhaled slowly.

Tokine's breath caught as Yoshimori's body stilled and the ayakashi came rushing towards them. "Yoshimori its coming!"

She braced herself for an attack, but Yoshimori moved his hand in a way she didn't recognize. What she saw was what looked like nenshi, but also a kekkai. It came out of his hand like a nenshi and he made it wrap around the demon. It bound around the ayakashi and in minutes he destroyed it.

As the dust cleared the demon was gone and Yoshimori was standing with his staff pointing down. He turned around and smiled at Tokine, "are you ok?"

Tokine nodded. "Yoshi, what was that?"

"oh that, just something I learned." Yoshimori said.

"you've changed." Tokine said suddenly.

"what do you mean?"

"well, look at you, you're taller. You're even stronger than you were months ago."

Yoshi shrugged and created some shikigami to began cleaning up.

Kekkaishi: Her Knights Light.


	2. Chapter 2 Knights Conffesions

Chapter 2: A knight's confession

A few days had past since Tokine saw Yoshimori's new technique. She still felt that he wasn't telling her everything; she sighed and got into the shower.

While Tokine had gotten into the shower Yoshimori was returning from his morning run, something he had done while he was on the mountain. He removed his shirt as he walked into the house and was greeted by his dad. Yoshi told his dad that he was just jogging, went to wash up, and dressed.

Tokine had left her house to do some shopping and other errands for her mom, when she had seen Yoshimori walking down the same street. She watched him for a while and decided to approach him, but she stopped. His outfit was different from before, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an odd vest that was like a trench coat without sleeves.

"Yoshimori, hey!" Tokine walked up to him and he waved.

"Where did you come from?" He asked and looked around.

"I was heading to the grocery store. What about you?"

"No where really." Yoshi said and continued to walk. He then looked back, "wanna join me?"

Tokine looked at him surprised at his offer, but she nodded and the two left the area. A while later they came to a flight a stairs, Tokine gave Yoshimori a weird look. "A shrine?"

"Yeah, I come here quite a bit. This is where I trained before the Night Troops showed up, with the help of crows, ha."

While they walked up the steps Tokine watched her partner, trying to figure out what it was about him that was different. She was brought out of her thoughts by Yoshimori's voice calling to her. He repeated his question after she looked up at him and he cocked his head.

Tokine blushed slightly and then walked to him, "it's just something's different about you. You're not, you're not Yoshimori."

"Yeah I am." Yoshi replied, clearly confused.

"No your not, look at you, that outfit. It's not you." Tokine said as her voice broke.

"I'm still the same guy, Tokine, nothings changed, except my height."

Tokine shook her head, "you don't get it, and this isn't you. This jacket isn't you." Tokine gestured to his vest like jacket, the accessories on his wrist, and even his necklace. "I expected you to become taller, but the way you're dressed and the way you've been acting isn't you. You may be Yoshimori, but you're not my Yoshimori…"

By now, they were standing at the top of the steps, standing face to face. "Tokine…" Yoshimori blushed and Tokine looked down. He closed his eyes and sighed before taking her into an embrace. He whispered, "I'm still me."

Tokine spoke, her voice muffled, "why, why did you really leave. Yoshimori, please tell me."

"I think, deep inside, you know the answer to that. I wanted to become stronger so that," Yoshi paused and grabbed her arm that was scared, "I don't want this to happen again. Do you remember how you got it? Do you know why you're so afraid of them?"

"Not exactly."

"You got it from protecting me. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt because of me." He smiled, still holding her hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Um… s-sometimes, but not all the time." Tokine replied

"I see, I'm sorry." Yoshimori said and he proceeded to remove the jacket vest. He tossed it aside. "There is that better?" Tokine smiled but she was still crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

Tokine shook her head, wiped her eyes, and turned around. "Why train here for?"

'She changed the subject', Yoshimori thought then walked stepped beside her. "Well, why not. It's quiet and there is a huge area behind the place. Oh and the priest her doesn't mind."

Neither of them said anything and Yoshimori took her to the area with the crows. As they walked around the forest their conversation changed once again. Yoshimori decided to bring up I previous question and asked Tokine again. Her face turned red and she hesitated for a bit but before she replied her foot slipped. Yoshimori grabbed her hand as she began to fall and pulled her up with a simple fluid motion.

When he had pulled up he managed to pull her onto the same spot as he was. Their feet were in a neat row, bodies touching and their face inches from the others, their eyes met, both mirroring the others expression. Yoshimori's eyes darted from hers to her lips as the parted. In one small movement their lips meet in a small curious kiss. It didn't last long and when they parted, a blush touch both of their faces. Tokine quickly darted away and stumbled over her sentence, she told him that she should go. And that was it; she took off and left the temple leaving Yoshimori to his thoughts.

A few hours later and Yoshimori was at the site first, sighing and hanging his head. "What seems to be wrong this time Yoshi?"

"Nothing. Where's Tokine she's late."

"Who knows." Madarao shrugged and scouted the area as Yoshimori sat down.

An hour later and Tokine had shown up, "Sorry I'm late Yoshimori, Grandma needed help with something."

"It's ok nothing big has shown up yet." Yoshimori said as he chilled in the spot he had been sitting in.

"That's good. " Tokine said as Hakubi left to help Madarao scout. It grew quiet as the two thought of words to say. It was Tokine who decided to start the conversation they needed to have. "Um Yoshimori?"

Yoshimori looked at her, but stood up abruptly and held up a finger, "wait do you hear that?"

"I don't hear a thing." Tokine asked confused

"Exactly. Something's coming." Toshimori and Tokine got into fight mode and ran to find their canine ghost companions. "Madarao can you sense what's coming!?"

"No Yoshi I can see it!"

As soon as the words left Madarao's mouth the ground shook and crumbled beneath them. A loud screeching roar emanated from a beast that broke through the ground.

"What the hell is hat!?" Yoshimori yelled as he turned around and ran, grabbing Tokine as he did.

They ran until they hid in the school where they could try to figure out what was going on. "This is bad Yoshimori! What are we going to do that thing is way more powerful than what we've fought in the past."

"I know that." Yoshimori peeked through the window and ducked down. "We have to fight it."

"You are not going out there!"

"Why not? Someone has to fight it!"

"That thing is huge and we don't even know if it's an ayakashi!"

"Will you two stop yelling it's gonna find us!" Madarao yelled to the two who just yelled at him to stay out of it.

"At least stay and let's figure something out instead of running straight into it." Tokine sighed and gave him a look, "please."

"What do you suggest?" Yoshimori asked his tone turning into a low whisper.

"I don't know a distraction or something." Tokine yelped as the tail of the beast smashed through the building. Yoshimori held her mouth closed so she didn't scream and give their place away, "we have to do something Yoshi."

"I know, I know. Let me think." Yoshimori said looking out the window again, "its legs. We take out its legs, tail and those wings?"

"Good idea, but how are you do get close enough to get rid of its legs." Hakubi asked as he sat near Tokine.

"Just like Tokine said a distraction. Or in this case two decoys."

"whaat? No way, Yoshimori, I am not being a decoy with that young mutt."

"There's no way that old pest can keep up with me. Count me out."

"Just go!" Yoshimori said as he pushed the two ghost dogs out of the window. "Come on Tokine."

Yoshimori darted out but found the beast was too fast and not as dumb as he had thought. Madarao noticed it wasn't bothering with Yoshimori at all and seemed to be aim its attacks at Tokine. He narrowed his eyes and flew straight to the beast to try and stall it.

The fight seemed to last forever as Yoshimori and Tokine dodged the ayakashi's attacks. Yoshimori had been knocked into the school building forcing the kekkai to come down. He was injured and they slowed his movements much quicker than he wanted, but when he looked up what he saw made him move faster than he thought he could.

Tokine screamed Yoshimori's name as he flew into the building and it crumbling down over him. She put up a kekkai to shield herself from the next attack but was forced run. Luck changed for Tokine as she tripped over some rumble and was left unprotected from an attack.

The scream left her lips but she felt no pain and looked up to see a pissed off Yoshimori with his zekkai surrounding him. Tokine called his name and cried out as the monsters tail was jabbed into his lower abdomen.

The ayakashi's tail disintegrated immediately as Yoshimori's zekkai grew and he walked forward. He didn't stop or even wince at the pain as he walked to the ayakashi it glared at him and attacked.

The duel ended an hour before sunrise and Yoshimori fell onto his stomach as the demon was killed.

"Yoshimori!" Tokine ran to his side and gently rolled him over. "No… Madarao, Hakubi one of you go get grandma and Shigemori!"

The two nodded and agreed that Hakubi would be the one to leave. As Hakubi flew to the homes Tokine removed Yoshimori's shirt to assess the damage. She used his shirt to tie off the wound to stop it from bleeding and after tying it both he grandma and Shigemori arrived.

"Do something he's gonna die." Tokine said as the tears streamed down her face.

Tokiko covered her mouth, holding back her own tears and stepped forward telling Tokine to return home and she and Shige would finish things here.

Reluctantly Tokine obeyed, leaving Yoshimori in the care of her grandma. It wasn't until mid morning that news was heard from next door about Yoshimori's condition. School today was out of the question so both parents called in both telling different stories.

Shuji walked over to the Yukimura after Shigemori left for the afternoon and offered to let Tokine in to see Yoshimori. Tokine nodded and immediately took him up on his invitation.

When she walked into their home she was shown where Yoshimori's room was. She was surprised when Shuji left her alone with his son, but she was thankful for the privacy. She sat next to him and grabbed the rag off his head and rung it out in the cold water next to him. "I'm so sorry Yoshimori." She whipped his head and moved the hair from his face.

Though she was sure he was asleep, or still unconscious, she still talked to him. Telling him she was sorry and just talking to him. Soon, though, she ran out of things to tell him and so she just laid down next to him laying her head on his chest.

Three hours later Shuji walked in and woke Tokine, who sat straight up and apologized. Shuji just smiled and told her she can come back tomorrow. Tokine looked down at Yoshi's sleeping form, bit her lip and nodded before standing up. She thanked him and left their house in time for Shige to return.

"How is he doing?" He asked as he removed his sandals.

"Still sleep, but the bleeding has stopped." Shuji said as he redressed the wounds.

"Thank the heavens." Shige sighed and entered his room to get ready for the nights job. "Will the Yukimura girl be working too?"

"I don't think so she's pretty shook up about last night and quite worried about Yoshimori." Shuji said covering his son back up.

Days went by and Tokine went back to school and continued working at the site during the night. It was clear to Shizue and Shuji that she was still worried about her young partner and checked on him when she could.

It was a week after the incident and Tokine was sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the yard of Karasumori talking with her Kirara and some other girls from her class. They had brought up Yoshimori's sudden change, in well everything and his sickness. Tokine just rolled her eyes pretending not to care about what they were talking about.

When they got quiet and seemed to stare at her she was quick to defend herself, but realized she had nothing to defend. "What are you looking at?" Tokine finally had to ask and turned to look where they were pointing. Up on the roof in his usual spot was a tired looking Yoshimori.

"Who is he looking at?" Kirara asked as she looks at Tokine who knew exactly who he was looking at and when their eyes met he smiled, pointed at her and gestured for her to come up there. She gestured to her friend and the others Yoshi shrugged and seemed to roll his eyes.

Kirara noticed the gesture and distracted Tokine with a question which she answered, but when she looked back he was gone. She sighed and answered another unwanted question.

"Aw he's gone. Where'd he go- oh hey there he is." Kirara said and Tokine turned around.

He waved as he walked up to the girls only to stop before the shade of the tree. Tokine ignored her friends and everyone else as she ran to him. She spoke his name as she put her arms around him, receiving a few pained groans.

Yoshimori just smiled, "yeah I'm fine." he smiled at her and the next moment she locked his lips with hers.

The surrounding students all gasped at the sudden action and Yoshimori blushed, but deepened the kiss. Their surroundings seemed to disappear and all they could feel were each other. Even when they parted and whispered to each other everyone else seemed to be nonexistent.

He whispered for her to meet him up there on the roof where he use to sleep, telling her they needed to talk. She nodded and he kissed her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. With that he left grinning at the people watching and waving.

Thirty minutes later she met Yoshimori up on the roof and found him sitting against the wall facing the mountain forest. She smiled at him and sat next to him, "Tokine there's something we need to talk about."

"I know. It's about the other day at the temple."

"Yeah, but it's not just that." Yoshimori looked away and thought of what to say. "I don't know how to start this and it may sound corny. I just need to tell you and I've wanted to tell you for so long. I don't know when it started but I love you Tokine, but I have to know do-" "yes I do, Yoshi," Tokine cut him off, "I mean I wasn't sure at first and jut brushed it off as sibling love, but now I know its more than that."

Yoshimori smiled and moved closer to her so he could kiss her lightly, "I'm in love with you Tokine."

She smiled back and returned the kiss, "I know."

Their kiss picked up tempo and became more passion filled, "you know what this means?"

Tokine broke the kiss and looked at him and nodded, "we can't let them find out Yoshimori."

"They know," Yoshimori gestured to the school and Tokine nodded, "but I understand Grandpa and Tokiko can't find out if they do hell will break loose."

"It'll be hard to keep a secret you know." Yoshimori nodded and leaned back against the wall, "but love will find a way, right."

"Yeah," Yoshimori said as Tokine leaned against him gently.


	3. Chapter 3 heat of the hot-springs

**Chapter 3: heat of the hot-springs**

It had been a month since Yoshimori and Tokine became a couple and they soon found it to be a hard thing to keep quiet. Everyone at school knew and the two found that some people grew jealous of one or the other. Even their parents and Toshimori knew.

Yoshimori had gotten out of the shower after a long night on the job at Karasumori. It was 3 in the morning he was tired and just wanted to curl up in his bed. As he sat on his bed there was a tap at his window. He got up and looked out the window to see Tokine waving.

"T-Tokine. What are you doing here?"

Tokine shrugged and Yoshi let her in and she hopped off his desk. They walked over to his bed and sat down. Tokine watched as he lay down with a sigh. "I wanted to see you."

Yoshi chuckled, "you saw me like not even an hour ago."

Tokine rolled her eyes, "so that doesn't count." she laid down with him setting her head on his chest.

"How does that not count?" Yoshimori said with a laugh.

"It just doesn't."

"But how?" Yoshimori asked still laughing. Tokine sat up and slapped his chest. "Oow don't do that! I'm still bruised. What?" he asked as he rubbed the spot she slapped.

"Does it matter? Besides when we're at the site, there's not much alone time for us. This is difficult to keep a secret when we want to be with one another."

"I guess it doesn't matter." Yoshimori said smiling and he moved his arms from behind his head and grabbed her to pull her back down to him. "I know it is." Yoshimori ran a hand through her partially wet hair as they laid there.

"What are we gonna do? How are we going to get some time in as a couple?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Yoshimori said smiling. A couple minutes later Yoshimori sat up, "I have an idea."

"Oh no should I even ask?" Tokine asked looking a bit scared.

"Ha-ha. It's nothing bad." Yoshimori grinned and turned to face her. "Why don't we go do something today, you know skip school."

"Me? Skip school? Yeah ok." Tokine said smiling and Yoshi's face lit up, then her face went serious, "I'll skip school as soon as you figure a way to seal Karasumori so we don't have to go there again."

Yoshimori sat there for a while pouting slightly, "I'm serious we can go do something instead of going to school. 'Sides, it'll be only once."

Tokine laughed, shook her head, and sat up. "Yoshi the only time I've missed school is when you got injured a week or so ago."

"Then call in sick and I'll skip." Yoshimori grinned, but Tokine shook her head and mouthed 'no'. He sighed and sat there thinking as she smiled and lay back down.

"Come here." Tokine said but he just watched her deep in thought. "Yoshimori." She rolled her eyes and grabbed him to pull him down with her. He smiled and allowed her to move him onto his back.

They sat there for quite awhile enjoying each others company. "There has to be another way, Yoshimori, yes id love to spend time with you where we wouldn't have to worry about anyone but I can't skip school."

"I know that. Let me think." Yoshimori said laying there deep in thought.

Tokine sighed lightly and looked around his room, not much of a difference compared to her room, just not girly. She turned her attention back to Yoshimori who tapping his foot in thought. Tokine shook her head and nestled into, but before she drifted off to sleep Yoshi sat up with a snap of his fingers. She glared at him as he stood up and walked to his dresser, "I was almost asleep you know. What are you looking for?"

"Sorry, I remember a year ago I got two gift certificates to a hot spring from someone, Gen or Masa I think or maybe it was Toshi or Atora I don't know who exactly. It was a birthday gift, mmh where did it go?" Yoshi said and rambled to himself and Tokine lay back down to watch him. "Here it is."

Yoshimori sat back down and showed her one of the cards. "Why two of them and who are we going to both go without raising suspicion?"

"Well after the mail comes I can slip it into your mailbox on the way to school in an envelope." Yoshimori smiled and set them on his desk. "They are good for three days and four nights."

Tokine agreed with him about the idea and kissed him before curling up with him. Yoshimori smiled and kissed her head and pulled her closer to him as he covers them up with his blanket.

Two hours later Yoshi woke and the sun began poking over the horizon. He cursed under his breath and woke Tokine up, "It light out you should return home before someone finds you gone." Tokine groaned, mumbled that she didn't want to, and rolled onto her side. Yoshimori smiled and leaned back down and kissed her, "come on get up. We'll see each other again in a couple hours."

Tokine just laid there not wanting to get up, but eventually she did. She ran her hand through her hair to fix it, blushing as she did as Yoshimori's chuckling. "Stop laughing Yoshi my hair looks horrible." He just grinned and put his arms around her.

"Mhm but you look adorable." Yoshi said nuzzling her neck before kissing it.

"Stop it and no I don't." She retorted and stretched before heading to the window.

Yoshi scoffed and chuckled, "you don't have to go out the window. I do have a front door and a back too."

"What about your grandpa?"

"Don't worry about gramps." Yoshi said and snuck her outside where they kissed and said bye. She jumped over the wall that separated their yards and waved before hopping over down on the other side. Yoshi sighed and went back inside just as Shigemori walked out of the bathroom. He gave a look to Yoshi before saying good morning and letting Yoshi into the bathroom where he got ready for school.

When the time came for him to leave he placed the other gift certificate into an envelope and putting Tokine's name on it with a note inside explaining she had won the certificate. Yoshimori smiled as Tokine exited her home just as he closed the mail box. They made sure that neither Tokiko nor Shigemori were outside before the hugged and kissed.

"Saw that Yoshi!" Toshimori said as he came out of the Sumimura gates and ran past the couple, who stared after him faces red and standing apart. They then shrugged and headed to school.

The day went as usual and uneventful, except the questions they were still being asked. Yoshimori sat in the back of the class like he always did with his two friends, Himoru and Tomonori badgering him. He growled in annoyance and told them to back off and storms out as the teacher enters the classroom.

The teacher eyes him and raises and eyebrow and the two stare at one another until Yoshi moves and storms off rambling about how his classmates and friend cant seem to stay out of his personal love life.

It was during Tokine's free period that she found Yoshimori snoring on the roof. She smiled and nudged him with her foot and he mumbled that he wasn't sleeping. Tokine rolled her eyes and nudged him again, this time received a one word answer, "can't"

"Yoshimori." she said in a stern tone and when he didn't respond she knelt beside him and kissed him. He smiled and opened his eyes after she pulled away. "You haven't slept up here in ages."

"Yeah, if it gets me way from the school then I welcome it." Yoshimori said his tone had a hint of annoyance in it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied and she knew he was, so she gave him her stern look and he groaned quietly, "I'm just sick of everyone making a big deal about us."

Tokine giggled, "That it?" Yoshimori nodded and gave her a look, but it changed as she sat on top of him and kissed him again. "Don't worry about them, Yoshi, their just jealous."

Yoshimori cupped her cheek and returned the kiss before pulling her down with him. He rolled them over, deepened the kiss, and places a hand on her waist. He lead a trail of butterfly kisses to her neck as he spoke, "they're gonna have to stay jealous… they aren't having you."

All Tokine did was smile and set one hand on his head and the other on his back. She let out a moaned sigh as he slipped his hand up her shirt. She softly sighed his name and shuddered but then stopped him.

He sat up and gave her a pouting look and asked why, and she told him that they were still at school. He scoffed and told her not for long and he was right they both had one more class and school was out for the day.

When school got out they didn't go home right away and wandered around. It wasn't until an hour after school got out that they slowly made their way home. Tokine was only asked where she was while Yoshimori got an earful from his grandpa. He ignored him and went into his room.

Meanwhile, next door Tokine's mom showed her the envelope and Tokine opened it. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling because she knew what it was. She was then asked if she was going and Tokine said she was. Tokiko asked when she would leave and Tokine said she didn't know.

Shizue told her she should leave as soon as possible and that this would be good for her. "You really think so mom?" Shizue nodded and her grandma agreed, "what about the site?"

"Don't worry about that, ill take care of it." Tokiko said and Tokine hugged them both and went to her room to start packing and get ready for the nights job.

Yoshimori met Tokine and Hakubi at Karasumori and she told him that her mom and Tokiko told her to leave as soon as she wanted to. Yoshimori told her that he told his dad that he wanted to leave tomorrow. They exchanged smiles and agreed to leave separately at first.

"Now all we have to do is get through tonight." Yoshimori said with excitement in his voice. Tokine nodded and put her arms around him.

"I hate to interrupt you two but we have company." Madarao said

Yoshimori turned around still holding Tokine with one hand. "Where is it coming from Madarao?"

Madarao sniffed the air and his ears twitched, "it's over there, in the west side of the grounds." Yoshimori nodded and headed in that are with Tokine right behind him.

When they arrived there was nothing to be seen and Yoshimori and Madarao began to argue about the location of the ayakashi.

Hakubi rolled his eyes and told the two to stop arguing while Tokine just shook her head and agreed.

Then out of no where Yoshi stopped and froze. "Something's wrong." Tokine and the two ghost dogs cocked their heads while Yoshimori scanned the area then closed his eyes. After what seemed like ages his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Tokine just as the ground opened up.

He set her down on the sidewalk and stepped toward the hole where the tail of the ayakashi slipped into the darkness. "So a worm?" With that he jumped down the hole after the ayakashi only to be thrown out through a different hole. "Own, ow, ow… that didn't go as I planned. It's gone."

Later that night they encountered more ayakashi but not the same one from earlier. So they had to leave without finding the worm-like ayakashi. When they returned home they went to bed, eager for the next days travel.

That came sooner than they thought and Tokine left home before Yoshimori and waited for him at the station after say bye to her mom and grandma. It didn't take long at all for Yoshimori to show up and the two got on the train together. They sat closest to an exit and at first sat across one another but before they arrived Tokine had sat next him as close as she could.

The ride lasted 6 hours total and when they arrived to their room a maid waited to show them around. Yoshimori however told her that it wouldn't be necessary and that they would find their way around on their own. The maid nodded and walked to the door, leaving the young couple to their own devises.

Tokine looked around as she sat on the bed and Yoshimori slipped their luggage away before sitting next to her. "So, what first?" He asked taking out a map of the hot springs. "We can go to the rock garden, or the koi pond. Oh they have a Zen area and a shrine."

Tokine rolled her eyes and pushed him done, "I thought the reason we came here was to have time just the two of us. Without other people."

"Tokine, we have three days. Besides no knows up." Yoshimori said and winked. "Come one lets go explore." Tokine sighed and nodded before getting up off him and pulling him up with her. They decided to go check out the gardens and what started out as spending the rest of the day together the two ended up going separate ways. At first the two were ok with the way they were spending their time, but as the day closed and the two returned to their room it became clear that I was bothering them both. Neither of them brought it up of course and they did sit and talk as they played the games the resort had in each room.

After the second game Tokine stood up, walked to the bed and climbed in. Yoshimori watched her and sighed silently before going outside and chilling near the water's edge.

Tokine, her back to Yoshimori, felt that something was wrong and she had an idea of what that was but she was tired and didn't want to start a fight with her boyfriend. She rolled over to watch him as the moon rose higher. He seemed to be deep in thought yet the way he was sitting told her he wasn't angry just upset. She just turned back over and laid there deciding to ask in the morning. An hour later Yoshimori had hesitantly climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them.

The next day Yoshimori woke to the sun shining in and found Tokine fast asleep with her head resting on his chest. He waited until she moved to get up and it wasn't until an hour later that she woke. They ate breakfast and went on with their time there.

Again the two didn't separate things but Yoshimori spent more time in their room or in one of the gardens. Tokine, however, spent her time in the spa area. When they met up Yoshimori was in their room training. He just glanced at her and returned with what he was doing.

Tokine took notice, "did you do something wrong?"

Yoshimori felt his eyebrow twitch, "you tell me. I thought we came her to spend time and be together."

'I thought so,' Tokine thought, "I know we did, but as much as I want to I'm just trying to get use to it."

"Use to what, Tokine?" Yoshimori said a little harsher than he had wanted.

"First off, you can loose the attitude! And second, I'm not use to being so alone with you." Tokine sighed and looked down.

"That's why we're here to spend time. How can you not be use to being alone with me? We're alone most of the time at night at the school grounds."

"But that's different, Yoshimori."

"How is different!? We only have the remainder of today, one more night and half of tomorrow to have together and if this is how its gonna be spent then it's a waste of time." Yoshimori said, walking past her and slamming the door leaving a hurt Tokine in the room. After he left she put her hands over her face and cried.

Two hours later he returned to find Tokine outside in her side of the hot spring. He shut the door and walked over to the table and sat down. He heard her get out of the spring outside their room, but they didn't speak or look at one another. Yoshi didn't even acknowledge her as she said she would be back.

When she was gone he sighed and thumped his head onto the table, "I'm such an ass." he said and a light knock came from the other side of the door. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was a maid. "This isn't the best time what do you want?"

"I just wanted to collect your payment." The maid said with a smile.

"Oh, hold on," Yoshimori turned around and walked to the bed where he got out the certificates and handed them to her. She laughed after taking them, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I only need one of these." she hands one back to Yoshimori, "see they're for separate times."

Yoshimori's mood changed and he stared at her for a few minutes, "what, lemme see." He took the one she handed back and looked at it. Then a sly and rather scary grin formed on his face, "so can I use this to extend our stay here?"

The maid looked a bit scared but answered, "Well I don't see why not."

"Mhm, I don't really need the 3 extra days…" He thought aloud added quietly to himself that he only really needed one more day to make up with Tokine.

The maid caught onto what Yoshimori wanted, "well how bout I extend your stay and you can leave the day after tomorrow."

"Then wouldn't you need this one?" Yoshimori asked waving the second ticket in the air.

"No it'll be on the house." The maid winked and it caused Yoshi to blush but he took her up on her offer and the maid left with the one ticket.

So Yoshimori spent the next couple hours in and out of the hot spring thinking of what he could do to make up for the time the two missed. It was during this time that Tokine came in and at first Yoshimori didn't acknowledge her. She felt a twinge of heart break as she sat on the bed.

"Yoshimori?" She said quietly. No reply came, so she got up to walk to the door to the hot spring. Suddenly Yoshimori appeared and he put his arms around her in a tight embrace.

He nuzzled her light and buried his face into her neck, "I'm so sorry, Tokine. I shouldn't have been so angry when I felt as uncomfortable as you did. I love you so much and want share what time I can with you."

Before Yoshimori could continue Tokine had moved back to grab his face before kissing him lightly. She gave him a weak smile, "enough."

Nothing else was said and they slowly, yet hesitantly, made their way to the hot spring. They ignored the signs telling which side was for which gender. For all they cared the wall between the two sides could be torn down. Tokine removed the skirt she was wearing and left her t-shirt on and Yoshimori removed his shirt. He slipped into the water next to Tokine and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She returned the kiss and she moved in front of him before deepening it.

They parted and sunk deeper into the water, "is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Yoshimori said and kissed her again.

Tokine put her arms around his neck and rested on his lap as she caught onto his hint, "I think your right"

Nothing else said as Yoshimori picked her up from where they sat. Carried her to the bank, and they proceeded with their heated actions. Both, of them removing what clothing the other had on as they made their way to the bed.

When Tokine hit the bed Yoshimori made the sign and put up a kekkai around the room to block out the sounds the two would make. He got up ignoring the pouting look he got from Tokine as he locked the door; "just in case." he said and made his way back to the bed where Tokine laid waiting, covering her bare chest. "Ah don't do that now."

Tokine blushed as Yoshimori moved her arms before returning to kissing her neck. He moved back to face her and found he didn't need to ask the question he wanted to. She just pulled him down and kissed him as she traced his body with her hands from his shoulders to his hips. Yoshi deepened the kiss and moaned slightly as she traced her hands back up and wrapped them around his back, gripping his shoulders. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and kissing it, as he slowly entered her.

He groaned and kissed away the tears that rolled down her face. She shuddered as he stopped to allow her to adjust to him. "This will hurt a bit, Toki." He warned as he slowly pulled out to thrust back in.

Tokine mewed and placed her arms to her side, gripping the sheets of the bed. Soon, however, the pain subsided and she began to meet his thrusts with own movement. They were thankful for the kekkai Yoshi had made as their screams or pleasure filled the space. Moments later Tokine and Yoshimori reached their limits as they screamed/groaned each others names.

Yoshimori collapsed over top of Tokine, shuddering and breathless. Tokine just kissed him and put her arms around him, "Thank you, Yoshimori Sumimura."

Yoshimori just grinned and kissed her before sliding out and resting beside her, "anytime, Yukimura." They laughed slightly before cuddling and falling asleep.

Hours later found the two in the hot spring enjoying another round of heated passion. This time, however, they weren't being so hasty. Tokine sat over him as she slide down over him, the water flowing around their bodies. She traced his scars with her fingers as she moved her hips forward and back. Yoshimori laid his head back and moaned before meeting her face in a kiss.

Tokine the told him to sit on the rock that barely pocked out of the water and he didn't object. She hesitated before taking his impressive cock in her hand. A smirk formed on the Sumimura heir and then a moan escaped his throat as she sucked on him.

Moments later found the two back on the bed, this time Yoshi had her head pinned to the bed, her nice ass in the air as he pounded her. She mewed and moaned his name as he pulled out and he turned her onto her back. He leaned down to her and they shared a heated lust filled kiss before he put himself back inside her.

This time as they reached their climax, they clasped their right hands together, Tokine arching her back and shuddering. Yoshimori plopped beside her with her in his arms before sliding out of her. They exchanged smiles and kisses before drifting to sleep for the night.

The next morning Yoshi woke to find Tokine rushing to pack her things in a hurry. He watched her for a few minutes before she noticed that he was awake. "Why are you laying there we have a train to catch in two hours."

"Tokine don't worry we wont miss it." Yoshimori said lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

"What are you talking about yes we will? Now get up and get dressed."

"You have nothing to worry about; we have an extra day and night." Tokine stopped and looked at him. "One of the room keeper maid chicks gave us an extra day."

Tokine looked at him for a while before setting her stuff down. "Oh and your just telling me this now?"

Yoshi laughed, "Yeah sorry I was going to tell you but we got caught up in something more important."

His smile grew into a grin as Tokine's face heated up and she asked what they were supposed to do with the time they had. Yoshi thought about it for sometime before reply that they go to the nearby town and have a normal persons date. Tokine chuckled at his wording and agreed. "What will we do though?"

"I don't know we'll figure it out." And that's what they did. They hit the town finding out it had quite a bit of things for couples to do. So they hit every one of them, first the Zoo, then the small amusement park, then the mini golf, then they ate before they went to the movies.

When they returned to their room at the hot springs, they welcomed the warmth of the water before going to bed. The night was spent like the one before and the two didn't fall asleep until after midnight. And when morning came they laid there for a good two hours, not wanting to get up to leave.

Tokine sighed and got up first and showered as Yoshimori packed his suitcase. When she came out she was dressed in her usual jeans and a nice top and she told Yoshi it was his turn. He welcomed it and took his turn, but didn't take as long as she did. When he came out she noticed the necklace around his neck and walked to him.

"Isn't this the necklace I said didn't fit you?" she asked, taking the small eye looking pendant in her hand.

Yoshi nodded, "it may not suit me but I was told by Atora that it was Gen's" Tokine said nothing and gave him a sad smile and rested her head on his chest while examining it. The two were quiet as they thought of their own memories of the half ayakashi boy from the Night Troops.

An hour later saw the two heading to the train station where they waited for their ride home. They sat in silence, Tokine leaning on him and Yoshi with an arm around her, as they waited for their train.

Right at noon they heard the whistle of the train as it came into the station and they two sighed before entering the train. The six hours spent riding the train was spent with the two fast asleep, Tokine in Yoshi's arms. They woke just in time for the train to pull into the station back home.

After getting off the train and into the stating, Yoshimori gave Tokine one long kiss before they went to find their parent. They were thankful that Shuji and Shizue knew the two would be at the same hot spring. The two parents asked how their time was and received the same reply before going their separate ways home.

The two got home and were grateful to be home and in their own houses, but at the same time missed the alone time they would spend with one another. Yoshimori had immediately fallen asleep in his room while Tokine had sat to read before go into the dojo to train.

It wasn't until the night after they returned that they want back to work and as they did a shadow stood hidden in a tree watching the legitimate heir to the Yukimura family. He narrowed his eyes and grinned forming a plan.


End file.
